falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Trump Companion mod
The Donald Trump Companion Mod adds a fully voiced and recruit-able Donald Trump NPC to the game. In order to recruit him as a follower, the player has to complete an initial quest that involves "getting rid" of Hillary Clinton NPC, over in Goodneighbor. She can be told to Leave peacefully with a bribe of 500 Caps if a speech-check is passed or you can Kill her off and the best way to do this is to hide in an alleyway and shoot her in order to ensure that the Residents of Goodneighbor do not turn hostile to the game player. Although the Goodneighbor residents known as the Drifters will remain peaceful and begin saying "you smell that its call freedom" slightly more often, However the other major group on the streets of Goodneighbor, the Neighborhood watch group will turn hostile to the game player. Mod History The mod was originally posted on Nexus mods, but was deleted off the site by the staff quickly after only 3 hours. Nowadays, the current version of this mod is available only through the authors blog nyuton.netAlso the current version 1.2 has given the Hillery Clinton Character more dialog as well as the Donald Trump character more dialog following some of the things they had said at the 1st election debate on September 26th and the update has also made a peaceful resolution of the quest possible. Donald will speak about gun violence in Chicago caused by Super Mutant Riflemen, and Hillery Clinton will talk about "Donald wants a country for people like him" in regards to other rich American citizens that wanted tax cuts because Donald Trump was also Talking about his tax return status as well during the 1st Presidential Debate with Lester Holt on September 26th and the tax cuts he was proposing to which in the Game Hillery call a "gift" to them. Donald Trump Quests * The Donald - in this mission and the only one in the Mod is for the game player character to "get rid" of Hillary Clinton thats currently doing her election campaign in the village of Goodneighbor. The player gets to choose from threatening, bribing or killing the NPC. After this quest is completed, Donald Trump will join the player as a Companion after returning to Diamond city and speaking with Donald Trump. In version 1.2 its mandatory that you travel to good neighbor to confront Hillery for Donald. In version 1.0 and 1.1 it was possible to counter offer Trump to join you instead of you join him by pressing the Travel Together option during the quest giving phase meaning only like 30 seconds worth of dialog to get though and you could instantly win the quest on these versions but in version 1.2 you must meet Hillery Clinton or else you cant complete "The Donald". Proposed questline extension quests * To Be Announced possible Quests * TBA The Clinton - In this Quest you must find Hillery Clinton roaming the wasteland assuming that the game player chooses the option to Bribe or Threaten her in the previous mission. she will need to be recruited in order to do her quest, Her quest revolves around having to travel to the Chinese sub captain and receive a campaign contribution and for this the Sub captain will just his ships computer to hack into the elections in progress in the Back bay Fens and Boston Commons neighborhoods. after this you get a notice Donald trump disliked that and then he said some remark about China. * TBA The Jill in this mission you have to travel to the elections for US president are going on in Bunker Hill neighborhood. most likely you complete the mission by Threatening or assassinating her like in the Quest The Clinton. * TBA The Johnson. In this quest you have to travel to Diamond city again to find Gary Johnson now available as a companion to do his quest. A few weeks ago the mod Author Nyuton said that hes not planing to extend the questline at the present time, and this mod and its continued development is currently in hiatus as of Feb 1st when the most author was last heard from on this subject mater. Gallery Category:Fallout 4 mods Category:Character Mod